User talk:Acapnia
Archives: 1 • 2 Laptop I had to reset a bunch of things on my laptop, so the 1920x1080 screens from the trailer will take a little longer than usual to get. Lazy sig (talk to Grif) 22:31, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Oo7nightfire (talk) 12:27, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Duplicated Uploads You uploaded a few images that were already uploaded by me earlier (Wikia doesn't detect them because they're different resolutions and are off by a frame or two). Would you mind if I replaced any duplicates you made with the originals I uploaded earlier (which are in the native resolution of the episode) and marked them for deletion later? Lazy sig (talk to Grif) 04:27, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Registered User's Release The timer on the RT site for Registered release is broken again, so I'm uploading the screenshots now at the time I have been doing. Lazy sig (talk to Grif) 23:35, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Reunion deleted scene gif Hey, this is Sparrow (also known as soaringsparrows over on tumblr), I actually made the gif that you recently added to Reunion? While I'm not upset that it's been used, I'm mildly annoyed that nobody thought it might be a nice idea to ask me, first, or at the very least note somewhere that it was actually made by someone else. I can provide proof of being the one who made it if you want, I'd just like to be credited for what's mine. Soaringsparrows (talk) 19:06, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Two Things One: I'm going to a family thing and won't be back in time for the RvB release (and will probably fall asleep as soon as I get back home), so I won't be able to get the usual batch of screens up at release time (or probably at all tonight). Two: The "Watch Red vs Blue, Mondays at..." box coded on the homepage runs into an issue with the boxes Wikia puts up to promote things, as seen here, with the side effect of the Wikia-placed box being unable to be closed (the cursor reacts to the x box, but it does nothing). I'd recommend swapping it over to the left-hand side since it can't be read anyways if there's a box stuck on it. Lazy sig (talk to Grif) 21:33, August 4, 2014 (UTC) I know man! It was pretty fucking awesome seeing those pics! Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:22, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Man, that's pretty awesome! I feel like we should get a special thanks. Oo7nightfire (talk) 00:14, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Do you know where vic came from? Hello, Its Lt,aroon57. I understand why you decided to remove my blog from the front page. I know it doesn't have the best grammar in world, but, our blogs shouldn't have to have good grammar to be on the front page. You see, I like to think of it like, when a new person joins the wiki and they go to the front page and click on the blog. I like to just show the new users that we are not a wiki that likes to have perfect grammar on our blogs and pages, but a wiki that enjoys making blogs not caring wether or not they have good grammar or not, and just enjoy speculating with other users. What do ya say. will ya put it on the front page? And, how do I become an admin?Ltmaroon57 (talk) 21:19, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Jman, I just wanted ask if you received my email about the script for the next Sandguardians episode. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:48, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Oo7nightfire (talk) 19:26, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Copying message sent to oo7 The little blue box on the homepage says "Watch Red vs. Blue, Mondays at 5:00 PM CT for Sponsors and 7:00 PM CT for the public.", and should be updated to something along the lines of "Watch RvB, Sundays at 5:00 PM CT for Sponsors and Mondays at 7:00 PM CT for the public." (shortening it to RvB would allow it to still fit on four lines) http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 19:11, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :Never mind, he took care of it. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 19:25, June 8, 2015 (UTC) How do I contribute because i DO NOT want to look like a NOOB Are you Admin ? Hi I think I have seen you somewhere before didn't you block me from the halo wiki DO NOT BLOCK Hi Jman98 please do not block me as I am new and am just trying to help!!jball149 Season 14 -15 Are they making season 14 about Carolina? And I have a suggestion for season 15/14, the season should be about the events leading up to project freelancer, possibly the organization before it's time. (Archer 41 (talk) 00:07, April 12, 2016 (UTC)) So this questions been asked How'd you make the custom admin tags? o.o Was it magic? Chibifoxkit (talk) 06:48, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Affiliated Wiki's Footer Hi Jman98, I'm an admin on the Rooster Teeth wiki and as part of a recent discussion, several of us have started a footer project to link all of the Rooster Teeth affiliated wikis. An expansion of this idea can be read here on the RT wiki. We would like the permission and support of each of the associated wikis in order to avoid any conflicts for those that do not wish to be a part of or be affiliated with this project in any way. This project is supported and started by admins of the Rooster Teeth, Camp Camp, and Internet Box wikis. For further concerns towards this idea, please refer to the contacts listed under the project's links. Or of course on this message thread as well. Hoping to get the consent from all admins before the go ahead. Thank you, Bobbycat1 (talk) Hey Jman, I was wondering if you got my last few emails? Oo7nightfire (talk) 12:57, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Ok, thanks! I don't mean to harass you. Just wanted to know if you were still online. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:30, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Missing tag on landing/home page The front page has a missing closing tag, causing the monoskin view to look all kinds of awful. Do you know someone that uses monobook who can fix it? here's a link to how it looks The sidebar needs a closing tag. The right column doesn't end I think? so that the left sidebar is on the right side mistakenly. : oo7 fixed this one for me. kkiten (talk) 17:48, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Blue box on home page It's uncloseable! Can you remove it or add a little x at the top so that I can dismiss or hide it? It says something like wastch RvB 5:00 EST... kkiten (talk) 17:47, December 17, 2016 (UTC) First Spoilers I think it might be a good idea to formally draft a new spoiler policy, considering they've changed the schedules so drastically; like, not just "when it comes out, even on First." Maybe the episode pages could have spoiler warnings or hide the plot descriptions under a "read more" type thing until they're released publicly? TenCents (talk to me!) 16:57, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Character Bios I personally think it's too much. The episode infobox kind of acts as navigation for the season already and the faction templates help with navigation too for characters. --Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:31, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Hello! I'm sort of a new member of the Red vs. Blue Fandom so I'm sorry if this is a dumb question. I noticed that you posted one of those Bio pictures with the starry background on Donut's page. I've been able to find most of these on Google Images but I could not find the original source and I'm just curious as to where I can find them. Please give me a link and/or a description of the source. Thanks! Derpcheeze (talk) 04:26, November 25, 2017 (UTC) S4 Bio Hello! I'm sort of a new member of the Red vs. Blue Fandom so I'm sorry if this is a dumb question. I noticed that you posted one of those Bio pictures with the starry background on Donut's page. I've been able to find most of these on Google Images but I could not find the original source and I'm just curious as to where I can find them. Please give me a link and/or a description of the source. Thanks! PS I'm sorry if this appears twice, the first attempt somehow became merged with a different comment on here so to differentiate mine from theirs, I copied and pasted my post and reposted with a different Headline, as you can see. Thanks again! Derpcheeze (talk) 04:26, November 25, 2017 (UTC) RE: RE: S4 Bio Okay, thanks! Images I uploaded the final two images of the S16 countdown (Donut and Caboose), but for one, I didn't see the pattern started by the other two, and the other, an upload with a correct name went wrong but one with the archive name from saving straight from Twitter did. Can you please rename both? igordebraga ≠ 05:23, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Not images, but videos: given the "upload video" window didn't close upon clicking "insert" like the upload picture does, I accidentally created duplicates of the RTX PSA. Can you please delete them? Again this video upload screwed me over, there are two duplicates for the Paradox clip. igordebraga ≠ 23:45, July 28, 2018 (UTC) RE: Templates Overlooked, your message, sorry! They look great! I guess just make sure they're placed on appropriate pages. I don't think Location pages would need them. Oo7nightfire (talk) 01:18, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Unrelated Page Spotted Umm hey there, I just wanted to inform you that a user known as Thediamondbritish has created a page that is unrelated to your wiki. https://rvb.fandom.com/wiki/21_savage_is_British_nigga_2/13/19 From user, Yoshirocks92 (talk) 20:45, February 13, 2019 (UTC)Yoshirocks92Yoshirocks92 (talk) 20:45, February 13, 2019 (UTC) If you’re gonna keep Simmons’ name as Dick, then at least change his character box back too. Hey can you please fix My edit of Theogeny I made a grave mistake I would like to add the Blues and Reds to Theogeny because Temple is Mentioned Wiki Manager introduction Hi! My name is Playsonic2, and I wanted to introduce myself to the admins as the Fandom Wiki Manager for Red vs. Blue Wiki. I am here simply to help the community when needed and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you or anyone else have a question or issue I may be able to assist with (templates, design, etc.) please feel free to drop a message in my talk page. Thank you! Playsonic2 14:09, June 6, 2019 (UTC) :Hey there, just passing by to share that Fandom just launched an official Discord server. There’s a blog at Community Central with more information and the link with the invite so you can join if you want. There are channels for general talk, technical help, etc. and tons of editors have already shown up. Cheers! Playsonic2 ☎ 08:26, July 11, 2019 (UTC) New Analytics Dashboard Heya! I hope all is well here. I'm just here to inform you about a new Analytics Admin Dashboard feature has just been introduced, giving admins access to interesting wiki data. You can now understand better how the wiki is doing and may plan certain things/make decisions based on what you can see there. Visit to check it out! The page was also made available if you have any questions about the feature. But please ask me if you have any other questions - I’m in direct contact with staff and would be able to find out from them. Feel free to spread the word with your fellow admin, I hope this is useful. Playsonic2 ☎ 10:11, August 9, 2019 (UTC) :Hello again! :I have been going around informing wikis about Fandom's newest blog about the Global Taxonomy project. To put it simply: the "related pages" between different wikis should start becoming more connected based on the relationship between their content, not unlike what Netflix does (recommending content based on what a person watched.) The blog includes a lot more details. Red vs. Blue Wiki would likely find connections with other RT wikis. :That's it for now, cheers! Playsonic2 (talk) 15:01, December 3, 2019 (UTC)